A Walk in the Park
by DigiBleach
Summary: How can a walk in the park be so revealing? Kari finds out the hard way when strolling through Shibuya park. This is a 02/04 crossover. Mild TaKari and DaiKari, but there is also Takumi and a few OCs. FYI those who read this, it's the running story.
1. I Spy a Digimon!

**DigiBleach: Okay for all of you who read this before you might have noticed that it changed.**

**Kassandra: Well that's obvious.**

**Keiko: Yeah!**

**Kari: True (nodds head)**

**DigiBleach: Ughhh. At least Itachi isn't here...**

**Itachi: (thirteen-year-old walks in) I heard that TobiGB wanted me here.**

**Kouichi (walks in) Digi you said you needed me.**

**DigiBleach: Yeah... (sweatdrops)**

**Kouichi:Wow...**

**Itachi: Wow...**

**Kouichi + Itachi: you have an awesome outfit!**

**DigiBleach: (sweatdrops some more) Um guys...**

**Kou + Ita: Yeah?**

**Keiko+ Kari+ Kassandra: You guys have the same voices! And you knida look a like too!**

**Koji: (walks in and sees Itachi) Kouichi since when do we have a triplet?**

**DigiBleach: Disclaimer time! I do not own Digimon or Naruto nor do I know Crispin Freeman!**

**Crispin: ( to Kouichi and Itachi) Wow we have the same voices!**

**DigiBleach: Everyone please read on. **

* * *

I SPY a… Digimon!

Kari Kamiya was walking through Shibuya Park on the lovely spring day. She entirely glad that she ignored that stupid prank call on her cell phone and spent the whole day in the park with Gatomon. Today was perfect, there wee no police sirens going off, no stupid boys around to trying pickup lines on her, and most important of all… no evil in the Digital World. All was well in the world, until a giant black and purple dragon wearing a gold mask came out of the subway station!

"Gatomon is that a Digimon?" Kari stared with horror.

"I-I d-don't kn-know Kari. I think it is." Gatomon stuttered, and was shocked by the sight of the large monster.

Suddenly, the two of them saw a smaller Digimon come from the station as well and grabbed onto the dragon's tail. The dragon struggled against the smaller, yet powerful Digimon as it was being pulled back into the station. Kari and Gatomon could barely make out the Digimon, but it looked similar Omnimon. Kari and Gatomon ran towards the station to get a better look. However, their journey was halted as a Paramedic Team came was coming out of the station, and carrying someone on a stretcher.

"Miss I need you to step back. You need to let us take care of the situation." A young police officer said as he obstructed Kari's field of view.

"But sir you don't understand! That's a Digi…"Kari was interrupted by one of the paramedics.

"Sir we need to get to the hospital quickly, the child in very unstable and could crash at any moment." The older man said with concern in his voice.

"Right!" The officer started speaking into his radio "All troops make a path for the paramedics. They need to get there quickly."

Kari seized this opportunity to run in the station. The mysterious Digimon were gone, and now she had to find out where they went. However the officer had keen eyes and grabbed Kari by the arm as she ran toward the blocked station. Kari struggled against the officer's tight grip and tried to escape. All of Kari's efforts were in vain as she was taken by the officer towards one of their cars.

"Sir I _really_ need to go inside the station. It _really_ important that I do!" Kari said as she continued to struggle.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to get in the car. I'll have one of my officers take you home. So what's your name?" The officer asked as he opened the car door.

"Kari Kamiya." said with sadness in her voice, as she entered the car.

"Good. Officer Shibayama I need you to take Miss Kamiya home." The officer said to a muscular man with short brown hair and brown eyes.

The officer was about to get into the car when a chubby boy in a blue jumpsuit came out of the station and ran up to him. "Dad…" the boy said.

"J.P.! what are you doing here? Better yet why are you in such a hurry?" Officer Shibayama asked his son.

"It's a _long _story which I'll explain later, but now, I need to know where the nearest hospital is." J.P. said concerned.

"It's three blocks down the street and then you make a right." The officer said dumbfounded.

"Thanks dad!" the boy said before running off with a group of three other boys and a girl.

'J.P. when did you make friends?' The officer started rubbing his temples.

"What was that about?" Kari asked curiously, as the man got into the car.

"Oh nothing just my son and his… friends." The officer said as he started driving.

After driving around for about an hour, they finally arrived at Kari's apartment complex. Kari didn't give the officer directions right away, so they spent most of the time driving around the city. When they reached the third floor of the apartment complex, Kari nervously hugged Gatomon closer to her. Officer Shibayama noticed this, and chuckled to himself. When Kari's parents opened the door, they were shocked to see their daughter next to a police officer!

"Kari what happened!?" Mrs. Kamiya starred shockingly at her daughter.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Kamiya. Your daughter here was near the sight of an accident, and we didn't want her to enter. So, my superior asked me to take her home safely." Officer Shibayama said cheerfully.

"Oh good. I thought for sure that she was in trouble." Kari's mother breathed a sigh of relief.

Kari walked into the house to sound of the news on the tv. "_**In today's news a mysterious electrical phenomenon happened at the Shibuya Subway Station. Only one person was hurt during this event, and was immediately rushed to the hospital. Five children were also seen getting out of a smoking elevator shortly after this event, and one young girl trying to get into the station was taken home before further accidents could happen. In other news a strange creature was seen running around the city. If you have any information, please call Animal Control immediately."**_

"Aggghhhh!" Kari sadi as she turned off the tv."Gatomon what do you think we saw today?"

"I don't know Kari. But it was some sort of powerful Digimon. We should probably ask Gennai about it later." Gatomon said as she jumped on the couch next to Kari.

"Yeah you're probably right." Kari said looking feverish, and getting off the couch.

"Kari are you feeling okay?" Gatomon looked at Kari with concern.

"Yeah Gatomon I'm f-" Kari fainted on the floor.

Tai was just coming into the room when he saw Kari laying on the floor. "Kari ! Kari! Please wake up!" Tai said fantically.

"What happened?" Mr. Kamiya asked as he saw his daughter lying on the ground.

"I don't know, dad. I think she fainted." Tai said confused.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review!**

**Kouichi: Thank you!**

**Itachi: Thank you!**

**Crispin: I'm in a fanfic!**

**DigiBleach: Thanks to TobiGB for telling me that Crispen Freeman voice both Kouichi and Itachi in the English dubb. And thanks for the idea! :)**


	2. Who's That Kid Again?

**DigiBleach: Time for another new chapter of A Walk in the Park!**

**Kari: Why did you make me faint again?**

**DigiBleach: Uhh... (Looks at imaginary script) cuz I said so! (sticks tongue out)**

**Takuya: Aww just leave her alone.**

**Koji: Yeah she hasn't done anything terrible yet.**

**Kari: Yet? (looks scared)**

**Kouichi and Itachi: Yeah don't be worried!**

**Kari What are you two best friends?**

**Koji and Takuya: Noooo.**

**Kouichi, Itachi, Takuya, and Koji: All four of us are best friends! ^^**

**Kari: Ugh -_-... **

**DigiBleach: Well time to do the Disclaimer! Hit it Ken!**

**Ken: DigiBleach does not own Digimon, Naruto, nor knows Crispen Freeman (If you're asking, you'll see! ^-^)**

**DigiBleach: Anyway time to give special thanks to our reviewers!**

_TobiGB: Thanks for reviewing and replying to my messages! You are AWESOME! Don't worry they'll meet up soon!_

_Kaito Lune: I will definately use the idea thanks for it times a milliion!_

_CHIBI-CRAZY: Hey sorry if I really did confuse you! I do taht a lot with my friends and family! :P Oh and tahnks for influencing me to make it a Kouichi x Kari pairing! I really wasn't going to at first, but then I thought 'Hey I don't think they have that pairing that often!' So thanks again!_

* * *

**Who's That Kid Again? **

_Kari was surrounded in Darkness. She started running away from something, but didn't know what. All she knew was that whatever it was, was going to get her quickly. Suddenly, Kari tripped and fell on the cold ground. The masked figure finally revealed itself, and started laughing. Kari stood in fear at the shadowed figure came up from behind Kari and placed its jagged crimson blade up to her neck._

_The figure stuck its head next to Kari's ear and spoke. "You know… you're not that strong for the __**Child **__of __**Light,**__ Kari Kamiya."_

"_Who are you? And how did you know my name?" The frightened girl asked._

"_Oh… my name is not too important. And as for how I know you're name, let's just say a little birdie told me it." The shadowed figure chuckled._

"_What are you doing here?" Kari asked still frightened by the dark figure above her._

"_If you must know, I'm really here to relay a message from my master." The figure said emotionlessly._

"_A message?" Kari said confused._

"_My master wanted me to tell you that you'll never save Kitai-kun and Yami-kun. They will be lost, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The shadowed figure said darkly._

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Kari yelled and started emitting a pink light._

"_What's this power!!!!" The shadowed figured said while disappearing in the light._

Kari woke up screaming to a confused Davis, a concerned TK and a frightened Tai. Not only that, but she scared Gatomon, Demi-Veemon, and Patamon off the bed and onto the floor. Kari was panting heavily as she realized that she was dreaming the entire time. After a few minutes of silence, someone new walked into the room, and surprised all of the children.

"Why hello Kari! It's nice to see that you're finally up." A handsome young man with short light brown hair in a Jedi uniform came in with a tray with tea and snacks on it.

"Gennai!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Gennai said innocently.

"Anyway…" He continued. "Kari how are you feeling? I hope that you're feeling better especially since you've been out for a week."

"Gennai ix-nay on the out-tay." Tai whispered to Gennai.

"I've been out a week! Oh man why didn't anyone wake me?" Kari said with anxiety.

"Well we were all worried about you and didn't want to wake you up." Gato said as she jumped onto Kari's lap.

"All of you were that worried?" Kari looked at her brother, and her friends with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah! Davis was crying his eyes out all week." DemiVeemon said while eating some of the chocolate off of the tray.

"Yeah T.K. too. And he wouldn't stop talking about you in his sleep." Patamon said while floating in the air.

"DemiVeemon! Patamon!" Both boys said while blushing madly. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Awwww. You two are so sweet." Kari giggled a bit.

"Really?" The two of them said.

"Yep! And both of you deserve a reward." Kari motioned for them to come closer, and gave both of them a peck on the cheek.

"Kari now that I know that you are well I'm afraid that I must be off." Gennai said while walking over to the computer.

"Wait Gennai! Why did you have to leave so soon?" Kari ran up to him.

"Yeah Gennai! Why are you leaving?" Davis yelled with annoyance.

"Yeah Gennai. What going on? Did something happen in the Digital World? T.K. asked with anticipation.

"Kari, T.K., Davis…" Tai said indifferently. "Gennai already told me that he has to speak with some very important Digimon. He also said that these Digimon are even more powerful than the Four Sovereigns."

"Tai is correct, now I must go. Oh… and Kari be careful around Kitai-kun and Yami-kun. They might turn on you." Gennai said before disappearing in a bright light into the computer.

"Well You two get going. Tomorrow's school and Kari still needs to rest." Tai pushed the two boys and their Digimon out of the house.

"Hey but…" The two said before the door was slammed in their faces.

"Kari you should get some more rest." Gatomon said while curling up in a ball.

"Yeah I guess so." Kari walked back to her bed, got back in, and fell back asleep.

When Kari arrived at school the next day, the class was in a bustle. Many people were coming up to Kari and asking if she was alright. Of course Kari said she was fine, but something didn't seem right to her. It felt like something was missing in her classroom. But before she could ask anybody, the teacher and the principal entered the classroom.

"Attention students…" the principal began. "Your classmate Kouichi Kimura will not be attending the rest of the school year."

"Wait what?" One of Kari's classmates jumped up and asked the principal.

"I'm sorry, but as I said before your classmate will not be attending school for the rest of the year. He's been hospitalized and is too injured to attend. I hope all of you will be able to cope." The principal bowed before exiting the classroom.

"T.K. has Kouichi been out all week?" Kari whispered to T.K.

"Hey are you talking about that Kirama guy?" Davis whispered from his seat.

"Kimura." Kari hissed back.

"Kilama?" another kid whispered.

"Kilalla?" another student asked.

"Crispin Freeman?" Davis asked.

"No Kimura!" T.K. and Kari yelled at the same time.

"Ah hmmm." The teacher stared at the three with annoyance. "Are you three done yet?"

"Yeas sir." The three looked down in regret.

"Good. Now then…" The teacher began the morning's class.

After school, Kari started walking home, when she was surprised by T.K. and Davis. When it was obvious that they would not go away, she allowed them to follow her. However when she got home her mother was waiting with a smile on her face.

"Kari I have a favor to ask you." Kari's mother said happily.

"What mom?" Kari asked confused.

"I need you to sent this basket of cookies to Officer Shibayama's home." Kari's mother said with a wide grin on her face.

So Kari, T.K. and Davis ended up taking the cookies all the way across town. When they arrived at the man's house, they found out that only his son was home. However when the officer did arrive home, he started talking with his son.

"Jun Pei Shibayama! So tell me why you're heading over to the hospital again?" The officer said to his son.

"Dad I told you I'm going to visit a friend of mine! He's really sick and each one of my other friends each promised to visit him a least one day a week." J.P. yelled at his father.

"Ummm Officer? My mother wanted me to give you cookies." Kari said while extending the basket of cookies at the man.

"Oh… thank you Kari." The officer said to the girl.

"Hey J.P. I got an idea. Why don't you take Ms. Kamiya here with you to visit your friend." The officer said slyly.

"Dad! I told you I already like another girl. But fine if you insist. Come on Kari." J.P. tugged Kari and went out of the house.

"Hey wait!" Davis and T.K. ran toward the door, but got it slammed in their faces.

"Now if you boys don't mind, will you please leave my house and go home?" Officer Shibayama glared at the boys.

"Yeas sir!" Davis and T.K. said as they ran out the door.

Meanwhile J.P. and Kari walked down the street to the subway station. Kari and J.P. were able to make the first train when they arrived at the station. Unfortunately for Kari, she had to squeeze herself between two random strangers. However, J.P. was able to find a seat for Kari when he persuaded two other kids to move by giving them chocolate bars. When they arrived at the Shibuya station, J.P. immediately dragged Kari Three blocks down the street to a giant hospital that read: **Shibuya City General Hospital**.

"Umm Jun Pei who are we visiting?" Kari asked curiously.

"Oh… well he's a friend of mine who got into an accident not too long ago." J.P. said when getting in the elevator with Kari.

"Yeah but… what's his name?" Kari asked while staring at the 20th floor button that J.P. had pushed.

"Oh that's easy…" J.P. didn't finish his sentence, because they had reached their floor.

"Come on Kari." J.P. pulled Kari to a room that was right across from the nurses' station.

"J.P.! What you're friend's name?" Kari pulled her arm away from J.P.'s somewhat strong grip.

"Oh… that easy. His name is Kouichi Kimura." J.P. stared at the shocked girl.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Thanks for reading! **

**Takuya: Please Read and Review!**

**Koji: Oh and tell Digi if she should change the rateing!**

**DigiBleach: Bye! (Waves and checks time) It's 12:34 Am Eastern Standard Time and you are Loved! (Got this from a retreat!)**


	3. Kouichi's Dream and Kousei's Decision

**

* * *

**

******DigiBleach: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of A Walk in the Park!**

**Kassandra: This title doesn't make any sense.**

**DigiBleach: You know you're only saying that cuz I didn't update your story yet.**

**Kassandra: Well you have the next two chapters hand written already!**

**DigiBleach: Well... I didn't feel like doing it.**

**Kassandra: Whatever (Walks out)**

**Kouichi: (walks in with Koji) Was that Kassandra?**

**DigiBleach: Yep! (smiles innocently)**

**Koji: Jeez what's she so mad about?**

**DigiBleach: Oh nothing. Anyway... I wanted to thank everyone who's been reading!**

**Takuya: (Walks in) Digi you don't have to get excited.**

**DigiBleach: Well I want to. So... where's Itachi? I thought I invited all of you here today?**

**Koji: Oh yeah! He said he's getting Cold Stone Creamery Ice Cream for us.**

**DigiBleach: Yay! I love ice cream! (Jumps up and down)**

**Koji:Okay while you do that, we'll do the Disclaimer.**

**Koji+Takuya+Kouichi: DigiBleach does not own Naruto, Digimon, nor the ice cream place mentioned**

**

* * *

**

DigiBleach: Now time for reviewers!

_CHIBI-CRAZY: Ok thanks for the advice! And thanks sooo much! I wasn't sure if I was doing well or not!_

_TobiGB: Wow I didn't know how funny it was! And you know who the shadow guy is!? Joking I think I made it obvious. :P Thanks for reviewing!_

_Kaito Lune: I know! Star Wars references are too funny! Madjack89 uses them a lot! She's the queen of Star Wars references! _

_KoumiLoccness: Thanks! I' glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

_animefan125: I'm glad how you like T.K. and Davis competing. ^-^ And thanks for your support on the Kouichi x Kari pairing._

**DigiBleach: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Kouichi's Dream and Kousei's Decision**

"_Hey Kouichi what'cha doing over there." A group of nine-years-olds started surrounding the blue-haired boy, who was on the swing set._

"_Oh… I'm sorry guys. I guess I lost track of time!" The little boy smiled before jumping off the swing._

"_Kouichi you have a bad habit of staring off in space at inconvenient times. You know that?" A boy with snow-white hair and pink eyes said._

"_I know that Yuki-kun!" The blue-haired boy ran ahead of his friends._

_The boy started blushing madly and ran after the boy. "Kouichi you know that only my sister is allowed to call me that! You know very well that my name is Huyu!"_

"_Come on Huyu! We're going to be late for class!" A boy with red eyes and crimson red hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail yelled._

"_Hideharu you know that those two are like brothers. If it weren't for the fact that they were born from different mothers, they could be siblings." A boy with dirty blond hair and teal eyes stared over at the two boys who were running in circles._

"_Iwao it amazes me how calm you are around them." Hideharu said with a grin on his face._

"_Well… I wouldn't blame Kouichi for wanting to be an air-head sometimes." Iwao said in a sad voice._

"_What do you mean?" Hideharu gave a confused look toward his companion._

"_Kouichi's had a hard life so far, just like us. Until we met him in the park, he would have been alone, and we would have been alone too. If it weren't for him we probably wouldn't be here." Iwao started shaking at the thought._

"_Let's not think of that." Hideharu whispered in a dark tone._

"_Hey guys are you coming? The two of us are going to head to karate class without you if you don't hurry up!" Both Kouichi and Huyu yelled from down the street, both looking bruised up._

_Iwao started walking down the street when Hideharu started talking. "Hey Iwao, do you think that we really would be…"_

"_I thought you were the one who said that we shouldn't think about that day." Iwao smirked at the crimson-haired boy. _

"_Yeah." Hideharu nodded before running with Iwao to their friends. _

"_Hey wait up!" Iwao and Hideharu shouted at their friends who started running ahead of them. _

'_I hope we never forget each other.' Each of the boys thought as they ran to karate class. _

Kouichi and three other boys shot out of bed screaming, only to have six doctors, three nurses, seven parents, and two kids enter the room. As the doctors opened the curtains around each bed, the boys were shocked to see who their roommates were. All four boys stared at each, and all of them except Kouichi began crying. Only 1 parent, the doctors, nurses, and 2 kids weren't shocked by what they were seeing.

"You idiot where have you been!" The white haired boy; who's bed was across from Kouichi's jumped out of bed and punched Kouichi in the face.

"I haven't seen or spoken to you in months! We all thought you were dead! Do you know how much you hurt us? You… you… onii-san." The boy started crying even more, while Kouichi just looked down at his bed.

"He's telling the truth Kouichi. We thought you vanished off the face of the Earth and… and… onii-san you are so stupid." A crimson-haired boy tried getting out of bed, but fell to the floor and started crying heavily like his friend.

Kouichi seemed unaffected by any of their statements and mumbled "Yuki-kun, Haru-kun,…"

"Kouichi!" The dirty blond got out of bed, and wobbled over to Kouichi's bed. "I never thought you were an emotionless jerk, but now I'm not so sure. You-you, can't be forgiven for what you did to me, what you did to us. You broke the promise we made when we met." The boy pushed the white-haired kid off of Kouichi and gripped Kouichi's black T-shirt.

"You said that-that we wouldn't keep secrets, that we would always support each other, that we would-would never let people's deaths get in the way of our friendship, and that we would make sure that WE WOULDN'T DIE IF SOMETHING LIKE **THAT** WERE TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" The dirty blond started shaking Kouichi violently.

"Iwao-kun…" Kouichi mumbled under his breath.

"What's going on?" Kari started trembling terribly next to J.P. "Who are they?"

"I don't know. But they seem to know Kouichi." J.P. whispered back.

"Alright all of you get back in bed! The four of you have been unconscious for a week. You need your rest!" A tall, dark brown-haired man wearing a coat that had the name Dr. Hikaru Minamoto M.D. shouted at the boys.

"And Kouichi…" The doctor continued. "I think that you should…"

"Yes uncle Hikaru." Kouichi interrupted with an emotionless tone.

"Excuse me kids but I need to ask you something." Doctor Minamoto walked up to Kari and J.P.

"Um sure." The two responded and followed the doctor down the hallway to a sun room.

"Come sit down." The doctor motioned them toward a bench. "So…"

"So… why do you want us here doc?" J.P. asked the doctor who was looking out the window.

"How much do you know about Kouichi?" The doctor looked at the two kids who were slightly confused about the question.

"Well I know some, but I doubt Kari here knows anything." J.P. said a little rudely.

"Well actually J.P. he goes to my school and is in my class." Kari said shly and innocently.

"What!?" J.P. was surprised by Kari's reply.

"Well… that's interesting. Now how do you know him…" The doctor looked over to J.P.

"J.P. My name's J.P. And I just met him in the arcade of the subway station one day." J.P. looked confidently at the doctor.

"Okay… if you're going to lie to be I suggest you do a better job of it." The doctor smirked at J.P.

"Well… Hikaru I wouldn't blame him for wanting to keep it a secret." Another man who had short brown hair and wore glasses came in.

"Why Kousei I didn't expect you to follow me. You really are a great big brother." Hikaru smiled with a wide grin.

"You just had to become both an M.D. and a psychiatrist didn't you?" Kousei sighed and looked over to the two kids.

"If you want to see Kouichi, then you can go back to his room now." Kousei said in a cold voice.

"Um sure. Let's go Kari." Kari nodded and followed J.P. out of the room and down the hallway.

"So Kousei did you make your decision yet?" Hikaru asked, when he was sure no one else was around.

"Yeah Hikaru I already called my lawyer, and he said that he'll get the papers ready by tomorrow morning." Kousei stared at his brother with a serious expression on his face.

"You know that both Tomoko and Kouichi will be mad." Hikaru returned the look to his brother.

"Yeah but I don't think there's a choice anymore. Tomoko has neither contacted the hospital nor even tried to come here once over the past week. And I heard the Child Services was going to get on her case soon anyway." Kousei walked over to where his brother was and sat down in an armchair.

"Well I think that it's the best choice a father could make right now. Well… I guess we'll have to break the news to him tomorrow huh?" Hikaru started walking toward the door.

"I guess so little brother. I guess so." Kousei said before falling asleep the armchair.

Hikaru smiled at his brother and left the room thinking. 'Kousei is going to have his hands full with those two.'

Meanwhile, Kari and J.P. were on their way to Kouichi's room when the heard yelling. Someone, no a few people were yelling at another person. When they entered the room they saw the four boys in arm restraints and the three mysterious boys were all yelling their heads off. Both J.P. and Kari looked confused and stared at the sight for ten minutes before Kouichi spoke up.

"J.P., Kari both of you should just go." Kouichi said in an angry voice, still in the same position as when they left.

"Why should we! We came all this way just to visit you, and now you want us to leave!" J.P. said fuming. Not wanting to be told off by his friend.

"Yeah let them go just like you did to us!" The dirty blonde yelled from the bed closest to the window.

"Yeah!" The other two yelled with the same amount of fury.

"Hey who are you guys anyway?" J.P. yelled, and was annoyed by the mysterious roommates.

"Hmph…" The dirty blonde started. "Well J.P. my name is Iwao Fusao Goto."

The crimson-haired boy was next. "My name is HideharuKazuki Sakamoto."

"And my name is Huyu Ryu Yamada" The albino boy finished off the introductions.

"And you both know who he is." Iwao glared at Kouichi. "Kouichi Kei Kimura, but after what I've been hearing I think it's really Kouichi Minamoto."

"Why are you guys being so rude? Why can't you just…" Kari started crying and was interrupted by Kouichi.

"Kari, J.P. you shouldn't get involved. It's my problem. I don't need you guys trying to fix something you don't know about." Kouichi said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Kari and J.P. asked, were immediately shooed out of the room by a nurse before they could get an answer.

After Kari and J.P. were shooed out, Kouichi immediately asked the nurse to close the door. After making sure no one would come in, Kouichi laid down and started crying. All of his friends watched as the boy was whimpering apologies toward them. All three of them were silent, the only noise coming from the sudden rain and Kouichi's constant cries of forgiveness.

* * *

**DigiBleach: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Itachi: (Walks in with ice cream) Who wants ice cream?**

**Takuya+Koji+Kouichi+Digi+Huyu+Iwao+Hideharu: I DO! I DO! I DO!**

**DigiBleach: Well now you know three of my OCs. Oh... before I forget please tell me if it is good idea to have one or two more hospital chapters.**

**Itachi: Is it really important? (eats ice cream) **

**DigiBleach: Well whatever. (eats ice cream)**

**Everyone: (eats their ice cream) Bye! (waves)**


	4. Explanations

**DigiBleach: I'm Back!**

**Koji: Where were you!?**

**DigiBleach: I went to a wedding in Arkansaas for about two weeks!**

**Kouichi: It's nice to have you back.**

**DigiBleach: Aww thanks Kouichi! (Hugs Kouichi)**

**Kouichi: No problem (blushes)**

**Koji: OK since I really don't want to have this Love Fest continue, Itachi's going to do the Disclaimer. Itachi! (yells)**

**Itachi: DigiBleach doesn't own Naruto nor Digimon, but does own Huyu, Hideharu, Iwao, and Hikaru. (waves) Bye!**

**Koji: Get off my brother (pulls Digi)**

**

* * *

**

**Explanations **

Kari was nervously tapping her desk. It was almost the end of the day, and the boy she only met the day before named J.P. said he was going to pick her up after school to visit Kouichi again. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, except for the fact that J.P. was bringing all of his friends and were going to force Kouichi to tell them the truth. Kari was feeling terrible about agreeing with him, but felt that something needed to be done to mend whatever happened to him and those other three boys.

"Hey Kari! What are you thinking about?" Davis came up from nowhere and startled Kari.

"Davis…" Kari said while trying to catch her breath. "you scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if you want to watch me kick Ken's butt on the soccer field. We're playing an unofficial match today and I wanted to see if you were going." Davis gave a big smile to Kari, but was disappointed when he saw her shake her head no.

"I'm sorry Davis, but I promised someone, that I'd go with them to visit Kimura-kun. He finally woke up, and looks like he's feeling bad, so we were going to see him today." Kari gave a sincere smile to Davis hoping he'd leave her be.

"What! Who is it your going with? Is it T.J.? Wait when did you see Kirama anyway?" Davis started shooting off questions to Kari.

"Ugh. His last name is Kimura, Davis, and I went yesterday with that J.P. guy remember? And I'm going with him again today." Kari started at Davis with a bit of annoyance.

"You mean that fat guy!" Davis shuttered at the thought of them being together. "Kari you can't be alone with that guy."

"Davis don't worry, I'll be going with his other friends too. But it was kind of sweet that you worry about me." Kari smiled at Davis, who then in turn started blushing.

Suddenly, the bell rang and all of the students filed out of the classroom leaving Kari and Davis alone. After a few minutes passed, Davis was about to walk Kari out of the classroom when five children came through the door. The first one was a boy wearing a yellow shirt, a red vest, brown shorts, and a hat with goggles on them. The next person was a boy with a giant orange hat, wearing a white shirt and green jumpers. A girl wearing a blue striped shirt, and a lavender hat, skirt, and vest was next. Finally the fat boy from the day before and a boy wearing a yellow shirt, a blue jacket, and white pants came in.

"Kouichi!?" Kari and Davis stared at the boy with confusion.

"J.P.!" the other kids and the Kouichi look-a-like yelled at their chubby friend. "You were supposed to tell her!"

Davis and Kari stared at the group with their mouth dropping. "Y-you… y-you… y-you…"

"Okay that's it! My name is Koji Minamoto and I'm Kouichi's brother! Now can we go visit him already or are you going to stare at me all day?" Koji yelled at the stuttering kids.

"Huh? … You're his brother!?" Both Kari and Davis shouted in disbelief, only to be confirmed by a nodding gang.

"Alright that's it I'm leaving. Come with me pinky." Koji grabbed Kari's arm and headed out the door.

"Wha-wha-what!?" Davis was left alone in the classroom still confused the event that just happened, as the rest of the gang left with Koji.

Koji and the gang ran out of the school to the nearest subway station, only to stared at by every possible parental figure. When they looked around to see why, they saw that Kari still had her mouth wide open. All the gang could do was watch as Kari stared at Koji while they were on the train and while walking to the hospital. When they finally arrived at the hospital, even the doctors on Kouichi's floor were freaking out about Koji. One doctor even thought that Koji was Kouichi!

"Young man I really think that you need to get back to bed! You'll hurt yourself in the condition your in. And how did you get those clothes?" The doctor pulled Koji toward the room he _actually_ needed to go to.

"Dude for the last time I'm not my brother! And I got the clothes from my closet! Now let me go!" Koji started struggling against the doctor's grip.

Now, now let's just get you into bed." The doctor pulled Koji into the room, but was surprised that the patient was actually asleep.

"Huh… but-how and when-you ugh!" The doctor said rather confused and released Koji.

"Told you so!" Koji went and sat down in the chair at his brother's bedside.

"Wow Koji! This must have been the twentieth time that one of the doctors thought you were Kouichi!" Takuya started laughing at Koji when the group arrived in the room.

"Um guys I think you woke up Kouichi's roommates." Kari nervously tapped Takuya's and J.P.'s shoulders.

"Oh no! Guys duck and cover!" J.P. yelled as three pillows came from out of nowhere.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Takuya, Zoey, and Tommy yelled, when they were hit by the surprisingly hard pillows.

"I told you to duck." J.P. rubbed his head, before looking seriously at the three boys. "Anyway those three are the ones I was talking about."

"Really… well let's wake up Sleeping Beauty just to make sure." Takuya walked over to Kouichi bedside, and was about to shake Kouichi awake when someone started talking.

"You know Kouichi doesn't wake up easily. You'd have to put a boom-box next to his head and put the volume on high just to wake him up." A boy with snow white hair and pink eyes said.

"You must be Huyu." Koji looked at the boy emotionlessly. "So am I right?"

"Yep! And let me guess you're Koji? Am I right?" Huyu smiled, when Koji and the others all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Don't be surprised, most people don't have originality when it comes to naming twins." A boy with dirty blond hair and teal eyes looked over at Koji with smug look on his face.

"Come on Iwao leave them alone. After all, they don't even know us." The crimson-haired and eyed boy looked at his companion, before looking at the even more confused gang. "Anyway you guys ignore snow-hair and sandy. They're still pretty mad at Ya-"

"Hideharu don't use my nickname right now." A sleepy Kouichi interrupted.

"Hey Ichi-san you're up!" Hideharu said gleefully. "I'd come over there and give you a hug if not for out arm restraints."

"I thought you three were mad?" Kouichi, who was still waking up, looked at his friend.

"Well… those two are still a little mad, but I felt bad that you were crying all night and your dad had to stay here and listen to you talking in your sleep. Oh and the fact that you seemed really unhappy after cutie and fatso over there left." Hideharu pointed over toward J.P. and Kari.

"Hey! I decided when I woke up at three A.M. that I'd forgive Ichi-san. Sorry Kouichi I forgive." Huyu smiled at the pale looking boy.

"Hey bro you okay?" Koji put his hand on his brother's forehead. "Kouichi you're burning up!"

Kouichi just smiled at his brother and took his bother's hand off his head. "Bro I'm fine really."

"Wow Kouichi you really like lying don't you?" A tall man with brown hair and glasses came in, along with a doctor who looked very similar to him.

"Dad." Kouichi and Koji said with angry looks on their faces.

"Kouichi both me and your father need to tell you something." Dr. Minamoto looked seriously at his nephews.

"Boys… as of tomorrow Kouichi is no longer under your mother's care. Kouichi, you are now permanently in my custody." Kousei looked directly at Kouichi, and walked over to him.

"Get away from me!" Kouichi started panting heavily and started looking flushed.

"Just stay still." Kousei started undoing the arm restraints, and picked Kouichi up out of bed.

"Let me g-" Kouichi cringed in pain, before finishing his sentence.

"Don't struggle, you'll just hurt yourself more." Kousei started walking out the door, but stopped for a moment . "Oh Koji… when your done talking to your uncle, I'd like to see you in the ICU. I'm taking your brother there."

* * *

"Ugh. When can we go to the human world?" A woman covered in shadows asked her hooded companion.

"Amethyst get out of your Ultimate form. You'll waste too much energy." The hooded man replied. "And we're not going until the Gate is fixed."

"Fine I can wait. But I don't like switching so many times. It's stupid." The woman responded, before having a sphere of data engulf her and leave a purple cat in its place. "Better?"

"Much." The man smiled, before holding up a golden crest in front of the cat.

"It's finished?" the cat stared in awe at the item.

"Yep! Now all we need to do is find the tenth Chosen for it." The hooded man started walking toward the door.

"Well that will be like finding a needle in a haystack." The cat followed her friend out the door.

"Who knows it can be your friend for all you know." The man smiled, and continued to walk down the corridor.

"I doubt it. He already entrusted his Spirit to someone and has more than enough power to bring down anyone." The cat started walking ahead of the man.

'Too bad you don't believe it, cuz I think it really is him.' The man thought before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

"So what are you going to tell us?" Koji glared at his uncle.

"Well… everything and anything" Hikaru smiled at his nephew. "Like how Kouichi met those three."

"Well for starters they did not meet at an arcade or anything. They actually met in Shibuya Park wh-" The doctor started, but was interrupted by Iwao.

"When Kouichi saved us. Nothing more." Iwao smirked.

"Huh? That doesn't really explain anything!" Takuya pointed at Iwao.

"Well after he saved us, we agreed that we'd be as close as people could be. Almost like brothers. We took karate classes together, we hung out after school, we played video games together and we just had fun." Iwao had a softness in his eyes when he talked to them.

"Oh man…" Takuya said glumly.

"Hey we got along fine up until last September. Kouichi just got really distant from us after we kinda got burned when the karate dojo we go to burned down. Otherwise we're like as thick as thieves." Hideharu shrugged.

"Huh?" All the frontier gang said confused.

"Well there was some faulty electrical work in the dojo and it suddenly burst into flames. And the three of us got caught in the fire and somehow Kouichi just started blaming himself for what happened." Huyu said calmly.

"Okay that makes sense, but how did you guys get into the hospital?" J.P. asked the three boys.

"Umm… we were kind of stalking Kouichi, who was stalking you." Huyu pointed at Koji, then continued. "Then we rolled down the stairs unlike onii-san who face planted himself into the cement." Huyu rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"So… that explains how you guys know each other, but that doesn't explain why my dad has been here like all week. And why our mom hasn't been here." Koji glared at his uncle some more.

"Okay the thing is that we have no idea where Tomoko is and we had to contact your dad because she never came after we called to tell her that your brother was here." Hikaru started sweating. "So Kousei came here and decided that he'd stay with your brother, and he's been here ever since then."

'Wow your sure dedicated dad.' Koji started rubbing his head. "So why is my dad taking Kouichi into his custody? And why did he carry him to the ICU instead of getting some nurses to do it?"

"Well… the Child Services People have been on Tomoko's case for some time, and would be only a matter of time before they would have taken him away. So your dad decided that Kouichi would be better off in his care." Hikaru laughed nervously.

"And I really have no idea why Kousei carried your brother down there. So before I get in trouble let's go down there." Hikaru motioned for Koji follow him.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Koji looked at his friends before following his uncle.

* * *

Kousei just waited in the hospital's ICU for Koji and his brother to arrive. After he took Kouichi here, his fever spiked, and was taken on a gurney to the nearest room. He waited anxiously for someone to come, but no one came for quite a while.

"Hey bro how's the grief coming?" Hikaru laughed a little at his brother.

"Oh as well as it comes." Kousei smiled back with grief in his eyes.

"Dad so how is he?" Koji walked over to his father.

Kousei sighed in grief. "I really don't know."

* * *

**DigiBleach: OK cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Koji: (ties up Digi) There now you can be a less annoying fangirl**

**DigiBleach: (appears behind Koji) But I'm a ninja**

**Koji: O.O! (is now tied up) How did you do that!**

**DigiBleach: I told you I'm a ninja. (sticks tounge out) I hope this chapter was good please Read & Review.**

* * *


	5. Author's note

**Author Note**

**Okay I'm re-writing this story because I feel like I should so it doesn't sound too weird and akward.**

**So yeah look for new and re-written chapters oon! I might even change a few things. Mabe even the title. I'll think about it. anyway sorry for not updating this summer I will. And if I dont PM me and tell me to hop to it!**

**That is all DigiBleach out!**


End file.
